Panic and Focus
by ioanhoratio
Summary: A short little glimpse of Danny and Lindsay immediately following Pay Up. SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX!


**Panic and Focus**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**BEWARE!!! SEASON SIX SPOILERS! TURN BACK NOW! (and your little dog too!)**

**AN: So I wound up with a flat tire this morning and spent hours waiting at the tire place ('cause you know they couldn't just replace the tire….*eye roll*) and it was either watch the soap opera that was on (somebody was sleeping with some one and was pregnant and there was a girl in jail and one had cancer…you know the usual) or write something. So this is what I wrote. It is really short and again BASED ON SEASON SIX SPOILERS!!!!!**

************************************************************************

The sound of gun shots reverberated around her as her nightmare became a reality. She had landed hard on her side. The force of Danny's body on hers had pushed her over onto her back. She felt his weight heavy on top of her. She felt him wrap his body around hers and she did her best to curl up in his embrace. She could hear glass falling and breaking. She heard shouts and screams but it was muffled by his body. She felt her own breath bouncing off his chest and hitting her in the face. Her heart was pounding, her skin crawling, and her breathing labored. She knew she was panicking. She had experienced it over and over again in her life. She needed to concentrate. She needed to find something to keep her from surrendering to the terror of being once again vulnerable to gun shots.

"Lindsay? Lindsay honey? Come on babe look at me," Danny's strained voice reached out to her.

She realized her eyes were squeezed shut and she was gripping tightly to his shirt. She took a deep breath and slowly released it as she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with her husband. His blued eyes searched her brown ones.

"Lindsay? Ya ok? Ya not hurt right?" he asked her in a whisper.

Lindsay did her best to try and feel. The adrenaline and fear in her body made her numb making it difficult to register any pain. Finally she answered shakily, "Yeah, I...I think so. You're ok right?"

Ignoring her question he asked her again, "Ya sure? You don't feel pain anywhere?"

"I'm not hurt," she confirmed, "I just...I don't like gun shots."

Danny's face softened, "I know baby." He took a shallow breath, "Lindsay I know your mind is goin' a hundred dif'rent places but I need ya to pay attention to me. 'K?"

Lindsay's eyes had been darting around trying to bring her world out of the haze of memories when the slight desperation in his voice stopped her cold. She finally loosened her grip on his shirt and brought her hands to cup his face, "What? What is it Danny?"

"Don't panic. 'K babe?" Danny cautioned her, "I can't...I don't think I can stand up."

Despite his warning, fear spread through her body, "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"My back," he said simply.

Lindsay realized Danny was using his arms to keep himself up enough to look at her but the rest of his body continued to lie awkwardly on top of her. She noticed his arms were shaking from the effort and that sweat was beginning to form on his brow. She felt dread build and lodge itself in her throat. She lowered one hand from his face and snaked it around his body and under his shirt. As trepidation began closing in on her she slowly ran her hand up his body.

She gasped and quickly withdrew her hand when she felt the familiar warm, sticky substance. She brought her hand into her line of sight and the red that covered it alarmed her. Danny saw the dismay on her face and knew he was in trouble. Blackness began closing in around him. He did his best to shake it off but it was becoming difficult to keep his head up. He was desperate to stay awake knowing the terror that Lindsay would experience if he lost consciousness.

Swallowing her hysteria Lindsay looked from her hand to Danny's face, back to his eyes. The cooper smell of blood was filling her nostrils and nearly suffocating her.

"Help," she whispered. Clearing her throat she tried again, never taking her eyes off Danny's.

"Help," she called out louder.

"Help," again louder, "Help. Please help," over and over again nearly screaming.

Knowing he was loosing the battle, Danny lowered himself down and rested his head against her chest. "I love you," he breathed.

Lindsay moved her hand to the back of his head and held him close, "You're going to be ok Danny. Just stay awake ok? Please?" she begged him before again shouting for help, "Please? Anybody. Hawkes, Mac, somebody."

Lindsay was afraid to move, afraid she would hurt him or make it worse. She knew she was crying. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks but she pushed through them. She alternated between softly assuring him and yelling for help.

Danny gripped tightly to his wife as if he could anchor his consciousness to her. He focused on the sound of her heart beating under his ear. He pulled from her warmth. He lived off her.

Soon people were surrounding them. Again sounds flooded around them, hands grabbed and checked them, and people were yelling for paramedics and assuring them everything was going to be alright.

Lindsay's mind was screaming. She felt helpless and trapped but knew she couldn't give in. Her family needed her. She again grabbed Danny's face as soon as they loaded him into the ambulance and focused on the feel of his warm skin beneath her fingers and said, "I don't care what you have to do or how you have to do it. You come back to me Messer."

Danny's drugged gaze found her eyes and his grip on her hand tightened.

The end

************************************************************************

**Short and kinda pointless but it keeps me distracted until the show starts again! What? What's that you say? Only four weeks until the show starts?!?! WOO HOO!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
